


Surprise

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rafael Barba Speaking Spanish, Sex with Rafael Barba, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Rafael has a surprise for you in his office, but you have to be quiet about it.





	Surprise

You walk into Rafael's office with mild trepidation. He texted you earlier that day to stop by after your shift was over. He said that is was urgent, and he needed to speak with you. In your experience, when someone said they needed to talk, it usually wasn't about something good. Was he going to break up with you? Here and now, in his office? Was he so busy that he couldn't take the time to come over to your apartment and break the news to you there? 

You shut the door behind you and walked toward Rafael's desk, hoping he wasn't going to give you bad news. 

"Y/n!" He looks up at you and smiles, his big green eyes peering over his glasses.

"Rafael," you walk toward his desk. "You said you needed to talk... is everything okay?" You try not to sound nervous, but you're not very good at hiding your feelings. 

He smirks and sets down his paperwork. "I figured you'd get here faster if I said that." 

"Raf..." You shoot him a scolding look. Maybe this wasn't anything bad, after all. 

"There's a surprise for you on the chair. Open it." He points to a black box sitting ominously on the chair behind you. 

"What is this?" You study his face for some kind of clue. 

"Open it and see." He nods toward the box. 

You turn around and take the top off the box. It reluctantly slides open to reveal a piece of black lace lingerie in red tissue paper. Lingerie. He bought you lingerie. No one has ever bought you lingerie before. 

"Try it on." He orders from his desk. 

"I'm sorry, what?" You turn to face him. 

"Take off your clothes, and put that on." He wasn't asking. 

"Raf, your paralegal is right outside the door." 

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet." He raises an eyebrow at you. 

You look at the black lace and back at him. 

"Strip. Now." 

You swallow hard. He looks so amazing behind his desk, his face stern and focused. He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. His gray vest was accented by a yellow tie that made his skin glow in the dim lamplight. You want to grab him by that tie and drag him over his desk to you, but you do as he asks. 

You pull your shirt off over your head, messing your hair up a bit. You move to fix a few stray strands, but he raises his hand to stop you. You get the message and smile, pushing your pants down. 

Rafael licks his lips, not even trying to hide his arousal. He leans forward and places his palms on his desk, looking at you like a tiger would its prey. 

You unhook your bra and let it slide down your arms to the floor. 

Rafael bites his lip and closes his eyes for a moment. His breathing quickens and his fingers start to fidget. Is this supposed to be a challenge for you or for him? 

You start to push down your underwear... 

"Slowly. And turn around so I can see." He demands, his voice shaking a little. 

You turn and face the green fireplace. You bend at the waist and present your backside to him. You slowly push the pink fabric of your underwear down your ass, thighs, and calves. You hear him let out an exasperated breath as you step out of your clothes. 

"You're a vision." He whispers. 

You stand up and turn around. You never noticed how cold it was in this office until now. 

"Come here," he beckons you. 

"What about the lingerie?" You point to the box. 

"Forget the lingerie, you can wear it another time." His voice is hungry and urgent. 

You take your time walking around his desk as he glares at you. You trace your fingers across the top of his desk lamp, folder organizer, and cup of pens. You stop in front of him, your knees touching his. You slide your hands up his chest and climb on top of him, pressing your fingers up his neck and through his hair. You smile at him and tug tightly at the base and top of his head. 

"Is this what you wanted instead?" You whisper in his ear. 

"Yes." He lets you hold him captive, his erection growing with each second. 

"Good." You love how sexy and powerful he makes you feel. You've never acted like this with any one else. 

You pull his head back as far as you can without hurting him. You move your other hand down between his legs, kissing him softly. He opens his lips willingly as you taste the traces of black coffee on his tongue. 

Rafael groans inside your mouth and grabs your ass with both hands, pulling you closer. He pushes against you, biting your lower lip as you pull away. 

You loosen his tie and slowly remove it, keeping your eyes locked onto his the entire time. You unbutton his vest and splay it open before forcefully doing the same to his shirt. You move your hands over his naked chest and rake your nails across his nipples, making his dick twitch between your legs. You kiss him hard as his hands move up your body.

He grabs your breasts and rubs your nipples with his thumbs. Looking up at you with those big beautiful eyes, he bites your nipple and pulls. He stretches it out and then sucks on it, making your eyes roll back into your head. He always knows how to send you over the edge. He continues his work on your breast and then stands you up. 

He turns you around and bends you over his desk. You hear his chair squeak as he sits back down, placing a hand on each ass cheek. Your breath hitches as you feel his tongue brush the length of your entrance.

Rafael was a force to be reckoned with: both in bed and in the court room. You've heard stories of all the lives he's saved with that silver tongue of his, and now it is in between your thighs. He takes his time eating you out, starting out soft and slow. He tickles your clit with the tip of his tongue as he squeezes your cheeks. His hands massage your muscles as he intensifies his oral technique, making you cry out. 

Rafael stops what he is doing and stands up. He leans over you and whispers in your ear. 

"My paralegal is right outside the door, y/n. I suggest you stay quiet or I'll have to stop." He presses his clothed erection against you. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." You mutter, closing your eyes. 

"Are you going to be quiet?" He slides his hand in between your cheeks and inserts his fingers inside of you. 

"Yes," You gasp.

"Good girl." He smiles against your ear. 

You don't know why, but you love it when he calls you a 'good girl'. It drove you crazy. The look in his eyes as you sat on his face, or took him in your mouth as he said it would stay in your memory forever. You couldn't see him right now, but you can only imagine what he looks like. 

He pulls his fingers out of you and unzips his pants. You hear them hit the floor as he rubs himself against you. He places a hand on your hip and slowly enters you, knowing how badly you want him inside. He adjusts his hips back and forth as he pushes his length deep inside of you.

You try your best to be quiet, but this is a new game for you. Every other time you've been with Rafael, he's encouraged you to make as much noise as possible. He got off on you moaning, yelling, and screaming his name at the top of your lungs. He didn't care if the neighbors heard you two. But today was different. He was at work, and he wasn't the only one in the office space. 

You hold your breath as you try to control yourself. You find the edges of his desk with your fingers as he thrusts into you with that thick Cuban cock. You moan as you wish you could feel like this all of the time. You can feel his balls hitting your clit in just the right spot. 

"Oh, Rafi..." You cry. 

He thrusts into you so hard he makes you close your eyes. "I thought you said you could be quiet." 

"I'm sorry," you start. 

He wraps his hand around your mouth and quickens his pace in you. He pulls you closer to him by your hip and starts to sweat. Beads of salty liquid drip from his stomach onto your back as he takes you faster and faster. 

He hits your spot with precision from this angle. You breathe in deep from your nose as he sends shock waves of pleasure throughout your body. You rock against him as he pounds you into the sturdy wooden desk, feeling yourself clench against him. You want to yell, scream, and moan. You want to call him Papi as your orgasm washes over you, but you hold back. You bite your lip under his fingers and close your eyes as your body convulses against his work station. Your toes curl and your eyes roll back into your head as he spills inside of you. 

The two of you come together, and he finally lets go of your mouth. You feel him twitch inside of you as he finishes, and you turn your head to kiss him. His mouth no longer tastes like bitter black coffee, but like you. You wrap your hand around the back of his neck and gently run your fingers through his hair as he returns the kiss. 

"Aye, carino." He pulls out of you and runs a hand over your hair. 

You turn around under him, trying to catch your breath. 

"Go ahead and put on that lingerie now, corazon." He kisses your forehead before adjusting himself and zipping up his pants. 

"But we just..." You look up at him. He always looks so beautiful after sex; all flushed and spent. 

"Well, I'm going to take you out to dinner, and I want you for dessert." He gives you a matter of fact look as he buttons up his shirt.

You smile back at him and walk over to the box of lingerie that started this whole encounter. You can't wait for dinner to be over.


End file.
